Aku, Kamu, dan Konstelasi
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: "—di antara jutaan bintang di langit, aku melihat wajahmu..."


**Haaai, readers! Apa kabar semuanya? Baik? Ah, aku kangen kalian. #boong. #plok. O iya, pada masuk tanggal berapa? Saya tanggal 19 udah masuk doong u,u #sedih**

**Ehm! Jadi, kenapa saya membuat fic ini? **

**Pertama, karena request dari Ruki Sirenzu untuk membuat KaiLuka (saya juga suka pairing ini sebenarnya hehe :P) dan tadinya saya mau bikin multi-chap, tapi nggak jadi karena waktu nggak memungkinkan (Saya punya dua fic multi-chap yang belom selesai, kalo nambah lagi, amit-amit bakal bterbengkalai nanti! Huhuhuhh) jadi saya bikin one-shot!**

**Saya bikin fic ini sambil dengerin lagu 'From Y to Y'-nya Miku loh. Saya saranin, sambil dengerin itu ya bacanya ;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Aku, Kamu, dan Konstelasi **

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Luka Megurine Side

WARNING!

Angst gagal, ide pasaran, typo(s), etc.

Special to **Ruki Sirenzu**; maaf kalo jelek yaa T_T

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Saat cinta memandangmu dengan sederhana, akankah kaupergi?_

_Oh, **Andromeda** Sang Putri Cinta. Jawab aku?_

* * *

Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik.

Aku belum bisa memejamkan mataku.

Walau hanya sekejap, kelopak mata ini selalu tersibak—terbuka lebar-lebar. Aku merasakan deru nafasku sendiri, jantungku berpacu cepat. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku begitu merasa lelah dan panas malam ini. Padahal suhu cuaca nyaris menyentuh tujuhbelas derajat _celcius_.

Kucoba membalikkan badan—menghadap ke sisi kanan tempat tidur.

Lalu kudapati _dia_.

* * *

_Paradigma unik yang kautanam dalam hatiku … masihkah akan terus bertumbuh?_

_Oh, **Columba** Sang Merpati Cinta. Jawab aku?_

* * *

Wajahnya tenang—surai biru kepemilikannya terjatuh di dahinya yang berlukis sepasang alis tebal yang maskulin; kuedarkan pandanganku ke bawah. Di mana matanya yang terpejam, bulu matanya yang terbayang di pipi lonjongnya, hidungnya yang kecil mancung, dan bibir tipisnya yang merah muda pucat terlihat terbuka sedikit—ia mendengkur dalam tidurnya. Tubuh tegapnya tertutupi selimut tebal putih yang juga aku pakai. Ia terlihat begitu tenang. Begitu damai.

Aku menelusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan jemariku. Menyentuh wajah lelaki_ku _dengan sikap sayang. Berharap dia bermimpi akan hadirku.

Jemariku menelusurinya—dahinya, pelipisnya, pipinya, dagunya … bibirnya ….

Oh Tuhan, _aku mencintainya_.

* * *

_Langkah lelahku membawaku ke sisimu; tanpa kusadari. Tahukah kau akan hal itu?_

_Oh, **Sagitta** Pemilik Panah Cinta. Jawab aku?_

* * *

"Luka?"

Suara beratnya menyadarkanku. Lelaki itu mengerjap. Rasa kantuk membuat suaranya berubah hangat. Aku tersenyum saat dia memainkan surai merah mudaku dengan sikap sayang.

"Kamu belum tidur?"

Aku menggeleng. Memejamkan mataku saat telapak tangannya mengusap kepalaku—perlahan, dan lembut. Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku. Dalam, lembut, intens. Seolah tak ingin melepasku.

Hanya Tuhan dan aku yang tahu—

Bahwa aku tidak ingin malam ini berakhir.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

—berpijar, kurasa detak jantungnya di kepalaku yang bersandar pada dadanya. Kuhirup aroma lelaki_ku _dalam-dalam. Merasakan getar anomali yang tak kumengerti arahnya. Merasakan dagunya yang agak lancip bersandar di atas kepalaku; seolah melindungiku—

—seolah kami satu.

* * *

_Pahatan wajahmu membayangi benakku. Walau aku memejamkan mataku, mengapa aku masih dapat melihatmu?_

_Oh, **Sculptoris** Sang Pemahat. Jawab aku?_

* * *

Iris biru kristalnya menembus manik mataku. Ada enigma yang tak dimengertinya dalam tatapan senduku. Dia mencintai_ku_. Aku mencintai_nya_.

Mengapa kami tak bisa terus bersama?

Aku mengerjap. Menahan gundukan cairan asin yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Katakan," aku berusaha menelan air mataku—tak berhasil, setitik air bening itu menuruni pipiku. Serak menyumbat pita suaraku, aku tidak peduli "—kau tidak akan pergi."

Dia membisu. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. Tangannya berhenti mengusap kepalaku. Dia memejamkan matanya—berusaha menghindari tatapanku.

Kerongkonganku memanas. Rasa sesak itu kian mendera, menikam hebat dadaku; lubuk hatiku; cintaku; perasaanku….

Hatiku….

"Tidurlah," kudengar dia berbisik. Pelukannya merenggang. "Kamu butuh itu."

Aku menariknya. Tidak membiarkan adanya jarak antara tubuh kami. "Jangan...,"

Aku ingin dia. Oh, Tuhan … Tidakkah kau mengerti surga kecil dalam duniaku adalah senyumannya?

Adalah cintanya?

Adalah … _dirinya?_

Aku mulai terisak. Kerongkonganku kian pedih—aku tidak ingin mencintainya seperti ini. Merasa tersiksa, aku menggelengkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Dia bergeming, aku tidak peduli.

"Kumohon, Kaito …," kupanggil namanya—lirih tersendat. "Aku ingin berada di sisimu … tidak bisakah kaukaubulkan permintaan kecilku itu?"

Dia mengawasiku. Oh tidak, aku tidak bisa menatapnya; jadi, aku menundukkan wajahku dari wajahnya— berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku, berusaha menahan isakan-isakan lirih untuk dirinya.

Dia menghirup wangi rambutku. "Aku—hatiku, kamu—hatimu," dia terdiam. Menggelengkan surai birunya; sepintas, kubaca jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku di matanya yang ikut berkaca-kaca.

Kami tak ditakdirkan bersama.

"—maafkan aku, Luka."

Aku tersedu dalam redam malam. Membiarkan lelaki_ku _mendekapku erat. Malam ini saja. Kubiarkan energiku terkuras habis menangisi dia—

* * *

_Sembunyi-sembunyi aku mencintaimu, menalar logika, melumpuhkan syaraf otakku. Oh demi Tuhan, benarkah cinta adalah anugrah?_

_Oh, **Crucis** Pemilik Salib Selatan. Jawab aku?_

* * *

—karena esok pagi, semua takkan sama lagi.

* * *

Pagi itu aku terbangun dengan perasaan kosong. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana—namun kurasakan pertahananku mulai hancur berantakan saat kudapati sisi kanan kasurku kosong. Rapi. Seolah tidak ada yang menjamah tempat itu semalaman.

Seolah fiktif berbicara; aku tak mengerti mengapa lelehan air mataku perlahan mulai jatuh—membasahi seprai putih yang ada di bawahku. Padahal aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat, perpisahan ini pasti terjadi.

Namun _**mengapa**_ masih terasa menyakitkan?

"Kai … to." Kusebut nama lelaki_ku_ itu dengan lirih. Kubungkam mulutku—menahan tangis dan segala rasa yang membuncah di dadaku. Bahuku bergetar, dan bukan karena dinginnya udara.

Takdir berbisik lirih; aku tahu itu. Langit di luar sana mulai menangis—bersamaku. Bersama kenanganku, bersama kisahku ….

Membiarkan lelaki yang kaucintai pergi darimu demi kebahagiaannya yang lain—demi gadis yang dijodohkan orangtuanya; ia pergi jauh. Mengejar kebahagiaan yang akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan lain. Yang bukan dirimu.

Yang bukan _aku_.

* * *

_Selama bumi berputar, apakah kau tetap milikku? _

_Oh, **Horologium** Sang Pemutar Waktu …_

_Adakah suatu waktu di mana aku hanya untuknya?_

* * *

Kutemukan secarik kertas di atas bantalnya. Kuraih perlahan—membiarkan mataku yang membengkak membaca tulisan tangan dari dia yang kucintai—

_Kamu, jantung hatiku. _

_Selalu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Konstelasi yang kuungkap untukmu, bukan hanya sekadar bualan risalah hati._

_Seluas **Hydra**, secantik **Virgo**, sepanjang **Centaurus**, sehangat **Aries**, akan kubawa pergi cintamu bersama kepakan sayap elang **Aquila**. Terbang tinggi. Tanpa mengubah makna, aku menuliskan teori konstelasi bintang yang selalu ingin kusampaikan untukmu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ah, di ujung galaksi yang paling bersinar terang—_

—aku melihat wajahmu.

**OWARI**

**APA INI APA HAHAHAHA *ketawa dulu ah* maafkan saya yang sedang tergila-gila sama ilmu astronomi dan ilmu perbintangan, ya. Maaf juga kalo banyak yang bingung hehe. #disepak**

**OH IYA ATTENTION DONG! SERIUS INI! **

**Kamu author? Saya saranin ikut event super kece**** ini; SDAnniv#1 . Mau tau lebih jelasnya? Buka blog ini yaa; www. sukadukaauthor . blogspot . com dijamin gak nyesel deh ikutan event-nya! Ikutan yaa :***

**Mind to RnR? ;)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
